happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stubby
Stubby is a fan character created by XMC-Grim-Reaperx. He is an incredibly small military hamster with a gigantic bloodthirst and gory kills. Appearance Stubby wears a mini military, green jacket, mini night-vision googles strapped to a black band, bottle caps which hang from a small wire as a collar instead of dog tags and a small black band around his torso which acts as a small belt. Physically, Stubby is a miniature hamster whose fur is light brown; he has some white spots on his body, inner ears and abdominal marking and eyes. He has a small tail and he normally carries a blue pin on his "belt". He has tiny buckteeth and his height is around one quarter (1/4) of a normal character, making him even smaller than Cub, although bigger than the ants or other insect characters. Character Bio Stubby is a pygmy hamster who works for the army as any normal soldier; however, his size, which is one of his most notable characteristics, makes him a little more special (I wen there and I'm proud of it). His size normally makes him go unnoticed and, if he is, he is often mistook for a pet. This is step 1 to getting brutally murdered by him. Despite his size, he is known to be easy to anger, violent, savage and sadistic which is shown in the brutal ways he kills his opponents or those who anger him to a certain point. Although ruthless in his kills, his size is also a disadvantage mainly due to one reason: shoes, feet or anything that accidentally plankton's him (If you don't go by SpongeBob logic, I mean being stepped on). He has an irrational fear of non-anthropomorphic cats. Weaponry Board Pin: Since military-grade knives are too big for him, he prefers the conveniently-sized board pin to cause chaos among the enemy lines. Although pathetic at first glance, he makes this weapon fearsome, stabbing eyes out and stabbing the inner part of the fingernails with it. Advantages Deadly if stabbed in the right place Can be used for climbing Disadvantages Ineffective against armor Easily gets stuck on surfaces Personality He is known as a hotheaded person; he easily gets angered, he is partially violent, he is slightly rude, he tends to curse in gibberish and he is somewhat impulsive. Despite this, outside of his anger area, he is rather calm. He hates when people call him cute or cuddly. Relations He's as lonely as I am...either that or I'm just too lazy to add in his relations :P Roles TBA Deaths TBA Fun facts He is based on his creator's pet hamster who passed away long ago; both were erratic and hostile in behavior and their fur color is similar. Although similar in concept, Stubby is more ruthless than the Ant Family and he torments whomever angers him. Despite the rumours, Mouse Ka-Boom and he are not related at all. Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Military Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Hamsters Category:Mammals Category:Small characters Category:Adult Characters